rpgparadefandomcom-20200213-history
Death Prancers
The Death Prancers are a group of newly recruited assassins and scouts that are very commited to accomplishing their missions. They are fanatically loyal to their leader, D and the Death Dancers and will do all they can to serve them in hopes of becoming full fledged Death Dancers. They are much stronger than the Kabuki Kings' Kabuki Thugs, as they find them 'not tough and as weak as can be'. Much like their superiors, the Death Prancers loved to dance everyday. They can be easily identified by the small Death Masks they wear. Peseta & Dime Peseta and Dime are two Death Prancers who were the first Prancers to be shown in the series. They're best buddies who spend a lot of time hanging around in missions and causing trouble, together. Dime loves to rap while his buddy, Peseta, always agrees to what he says by 'raising da roof'. The two are ordered by D to find the new owner of the Wildfire Hoodie, who is Totchi and confront him to test his strength. Their fighting styles and moves are currently unknown. Lira Lira is a Death Prancer who fights against Janman while he was training to learn the Highwind style. Not much is known about him but he is shown to be quite friendly and shows concern for his opponents whenever they're hurt. He is then seen to be lying down on the ground, alongside Jan, who got caught up in a duel between Steel and Whiffler and was beaten to a pulp by them. The confused Lira then asked Janman whether those two are his friends to which Jan replies that he doesn't know anymore. Ruble & Rupee Ruble and Rupee are two Death Prancers who are Crowdy's henchmen and fought alongside him against Janman and Dragon on the grounds of the Sylphid Uni. Both their attacks and moves are unknown as the two Prancers are totally defeated from the two rivals as they strike multiple severe blows onto each of them. They were the first Death Prancers to be shown fighting alongside their superior in a random battle. Gourde Gourde is a Death Prancer who is given the task to recruit new Prancers and new Kabuki Thugs into their league. With the help of Kabuki Thug Red Masked, they eventually met Bahtur at the West Scholasticadia and decided to recruit the Gentlemech. However, their attempts to recruit him is foiled by Steel and Abica. Gourde wears an orange shirt with the word 'Pirates' and a skull logo on it and his weapon of choice is a bat. He is also the first Prancer to show off his fighting moves and his B.A.A in a fight. Although being a Death Prancer, Gourde seems to have a kindhearted nature and has a friendly side unlike any other Prancers. He believes that people should accepted who they really are by being true themselves. He teams up with a Kabuki Thug who he befriended and together, the two begin to fight alongside with each other against any opponents in a fight. He defended Bahtur when Steel and Abica calls him a maid. He also praised Abica after seeing their fighting styles and offers them to join him but was turned down, much to his dismay. After being defeated by Steel and Abica, he encouraged Bahtur to stay true to himself before he fades away. HP: '''1900 '''Basic Attacks: *'Swang Swang:' Gourde delivers two swinging attacks from his bat to the opponent. B.A.A.s: *'Swangathon: '''Gourde rush towards his opponent and deliver a flurry of multiple swinging attacks onto his opponent. '''Items: '''Sushi Set (Stealable) '''EXP: '''9500 '''Money: '$10 Shekel & Dinar Shekel and Dinar are two Death Prancers who assisted Kabuki Thug K.O, Kabuki Thug Green Hood and Kabuki Thug Black Mask Bat in a random battle against Ara along with the aid of Totchi and Whiffler at the Southeast Scholaticadia. Being buddies who loves to dance, they were the first Death Prancers to show off their Team B.A.A move in the series. HP: ''To be added...'' Basic Attacks: ''To be added...'' Team B.A.A.s: ''To be added...'' Items: ''To be added...'' EXP: ''' '''Money: Denarii To be added... Trivia *﻿The names of each Death Prancer are the names of the currencies of money. Category:Random Battle Enemies Category:Villains